1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for stacking large, relatively flat lightweight, flexible objects such as pads of low density, felted, fibrous materials and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present methods for stacking flexible pads which are relatively large and flat are slow and cumbersome, and when stacking speed is increased a poorly indexed, i.e., imprecisely aligned, stack results. Moreover, skilled personnel are required to oversee the operation of these known methods. The known stacker machines are huge and cumbersome and similarly require skilled personnel for adjustment and proper operation. The stacking speed of the known machines is slow and if the speed is increased the pads become airborne and uncontrollable for precise indexing. The aforementioned drawbacks are obviated and additional advantages realized by the stacking method and apparatus disclosed herein.